Bactobolin analogs (e.g. bactobolin, bactobolin B and bactobolin C) are known antibiotics.1 However, due to their complex chemical structures, it is difficult to produce bactobolin analogs in high volume. It is also challenging to synthesize novel analogs of bactobolin for more desirable properties. Therefore, a need exists to prepare novel bactobolin analogs and to produce bactobolin analogs in greater amount.